Mission of the heart
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Was an attempt at shortish, chaptered fluff. Long, slow, early morning car rides aren't always boring when you have a demon copassenger or a raving nun driver... FINISHED
1. Pointy eared passenger

**Lord Cynic: **"Eh. This is my attempt to write a shortish fluff. I pondered whether to add more, but I'd probably lose the effect I was aiming for if I did. Still, if you want it, I'll try to provide it.

My other stories are still in progress. I'm thinking I've got the songs I need to write the next chapter (Rosette and Chrono have their first encounter, yay). Other than that, there's one-shots still processing in my mind. I do have slight writer's block, though, so bear with me.

I guess I got inspiration for this from kyanightdragon's story "Harmless". I haven't copied it though, just got an idea from it. Gee, original, aren't I? (Sarcastic cough)

Oh, one more thing. I finally got my first volume of the manga last Friday. Hah, so many classic moments already (who wouldn't look like Chrono does if the person you were with suddenly lifts a slot machine into the air?). Ah… still, it'll be at least a month until I can try to get volume 2. Blah!

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Chrno Crusade. All hail Daisuke Moriyama!"

**

* * *

**

_**Pointy-eared Passenger**_

Another early morning mission, another irate Rosette outburst.

"Damnit! I haven't gotten a proper good night's sleep in three days!" the 'good' sister cursed, twisting and turning the steering wheel to avoid hitting a car. "Doesn't Sister Kate know that a lack of sleep is unhealthy, maybe even lethal?"

Gentle snoring aroused her from her grumbling, and she turned her head to stare at the other inhabitant of the vehicle (which had long been dubbed as another junker). The demon boy beside her dozed contently, oblivious to her complaining. His closed eyes were covered partially by the violet hair that threatened to trip him if it grew any longer, braids or not, and the pointed ears that protruded through it twitched and wriggled involuntarily. Those same ears were the only thing that prevented people from thinking he was really a demon, rather than a pleasant, kindly young boy. Rosette didn't care if he belonged to a race of bloodthirsty, soul-sucking, hideous monsters. He was simply Chrono, her companion, her confidante, her support. Besides, he was much better looking than the rest of his kind...

Rosette nearly crashed the car into the back of a truck as her face flushed embarrassedly. Did she just think that about her friend of over four years? No, of course not, that'd be stupid. She'd never have those types of thoughts, even if he were unbelievably cute in his sealed form and yet strikingly handsome in his true form. Ack, stop it, Rosette Christopher! He's your colleague, nothing more, so stop thinking about how adorable his face looks with his rounded cheeks like that.

"ARGH!" she screamed, nearly slamming her foot down on the accelerator and crashing into the idle truck she'd so far managed to avoid. She immediately slapped a hand to her mouth to prevent any more sudden frustrated outbursts, and apprehensively glanced over at her slumbering partner. He hadn't budged an inch; on the contrary, he simply snuggled further into his seat, despite it being as hard as a rock and as cold as one of Sister Kate's glares.

Rosette furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how on earth he could be comfortable, but painfully remembered his sleeping arrangements within the Order. It had taken a lot of convincing from Rosette to persuade Sister Kate to let him stay. However, while he was more than welcome to bunk with the Elder in his hut, the pungent, disturbing odour was less so. As a result, he often slept on the bench outside in the courtyard instead. It struck a chord in Rosette's nerves and sense of justice, but she knew she had to be grateful that Sister Kate let him stay at all. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it.

The bewildering early morning traffic progressed, testing Rosette's already thin patience. However, she didn't want to face Sister Kate's wrath if she became brash and tried to squeeze her bulky vehicle between a few cars. Tempting, yes, fun, possibly, prudent, maybe not, without consequence, keep dreaming. Besides, if she tilted the car too far to the right, Chrono could fall out of an open window. It would've been sweet revenge for when he had once chucked her out of a window of the convent into a lake. However, hitting a car is technically dissimilar to hitting water, especially when comparing fatal consequences. Something, probably her conscience, niggled inside her, though. Why should she care, if revenge was a delicacy for her?

A soft grunt brought her back from her thoughts, and she realised that Chrono was hugging himself in his sleep, possibly to warm himself up. Now that she was forced to think about it, it had definitely gotten chillier in the car. Damn Chrono, that twerp, now she was shivering from the early morning Antarctic-like temperatures. However, when she balled her fists to whack him in frustration, she noticed a tranquil smile on his dormant face. For the life of her, she couldn't comprehend how her anger had then vanished in less than it took to eat lunch. On the other hand, she couldn't deny that he looked just like a little puppy, curled up like he was. All he needed was a leash and a furry tail and he'd be like a pet...

She smiled as she again remembered how different Chrono was from his own kind. True, at times in his true form he was vicious, brutal, and even merciless, but only to his enemies. Most of the time, just like now, he was docile, gentle, and even childish (ironically). The evident pleasure he was experiencing from Rosette's ear-scratching only served to reinforce that fact, as did the soft but delighted whimpering he was starting to emit from his throat. Wait, what? Whimpering? Wow... that was something she didn't know he was capable of. Well, he did whimper when she threatened to beat him to a pulp, but not this type of whimpering. It was... most unlike Chrono the Sinner.

The traffic started to pick up again, and Rosette nearly jumped out of her habit when a horn blared behind her. Finally ceasing the ear scratching, she apologised hurriedly to the irritated driver behind her and placed her foot on the accelerator. The 'junker' coughed and spluttered slightly ("Piece of junk," muttered the blonde exorcist) but eventually started and trundled along behind the wide load that was the truck still in front of it.

Meanwhile, even though the ear scratching had stopped, Chrono was still drooling. It would be a while until Rosette realised that, but not long afterwards until a certain demon was kicked through the open window into a river.


	2. A human yet demonic driver

**Lord Cynic: **"I thought about it, then I figured: This aint over yet! Rather than extend the one-shot, I decided to be a little introspective. Well, on Chrono's side this time. It'll continue the (rather confused but finalised) storyline, but focus on Chrono's thoughts in this chapter. Other stories are still circulating, but "**Dance with destiny**" may be in danger after my brief ban. I just hope nothing else happens."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Chrno Crusade. Sadder yet, the DVDs in my local games shop are gone! AHHHHH!"

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: A human yet demonic driver_**

A tight grimace plastered on his face, soaking wet violet hair sticking out in different directions, Chrono gingerly clambered out of the river, and back inside the Ford vehicle, he had been abruptly ejected from. His blonde haired contractor's azure eyes narrowed with irritation, but almost immediately widened when Chrono ducked his head as she realised what he was about to do. Despite her protests, pleas and death threats, he obeyed his demon instincts and literally shook himself dry, transferring the hydrogen oxide from him to Rosette.

He was still groggy after the rude awakening, so Chrono took a while to register his current situation. However, reality instantly knocked him back to his senses, until he realised the sudden source of sharp pain came from a brisk chop across the back of his head from an enraged blonde exorcist. He barely had a chance to recover from his daze before being subjected to a venomous noogie assault. Oh, his poor, aching skull! But what did he do?

Upon eventual relief, his question was answered (rather unfortunately) when he stared at Rosette. Oh, there would definitely be hell to pay now, courtesy of a quick withdraw from the bank of pain from Sister Rosette.

The pair of them had been suited up in alternative attires for their mission, instead of their usual, unflattering clothes. Although, in Chrono's case, he needed considerable convincing, (i.e., several bumps on his noggin) to reluctantly agree to it. In any case, instead of her usual habit, Rosette was draped in an elegant satin dress that almost reached to the ground (maybe not such a good idea), in which she had spent several minutes admiring herself in her room until being dragged away kicking and screaming. On the other hand, Chrono felt like a pompous twat in a suit and tie from the Elder's 'special' wardrobe (rumours floated around that the suit hadn't seen light for several decades, but the Elder was too busy raiding laundry baskets to notice). The demon was reluctant to venture outside without his regular red coat, but after a noogie of near death, he eventually reconsidered. However, it didn't mean he had to like it.

When he let the sight before him register completely, a heavy nosebleed threatened to break through his defences. Dresses aren't as water resistant as habits, or rather, they're much thinner, which was an unfortunate fact for Chrono and Rosette, but in particular the former. The reason: When Chrono shook the water from himself to Rosette, it had caused her dress to become soaked. The result: A sight the Elder would've prayed ultimate gratitude to the Lord for, had he been present. However, all he'd receive was several 'heavenly' blows from one irate nun.

Speaking of the blonde exorcist, she was confused as to why Chrono was gawking at her, his face growing crimson at an alarming rate. However, when she followed his stunned gaze, several things transpired: she blushed decidedly harder than her companion; anger veins throbbed all over her forehead; and she thrashed the cursed Chrono to within an inch of his life. She'd never been so embarrassed in all her life, and she made the poor demon realise that.

Chrono was grateful he wasn't dead from the assault, although he did wish he could burrow back inside Magdalene's tomb and await an agonisingly slow death. Then again, Rosette would haul him back out by his pointy ears or long violet hair (or worse, both) quicker than she'd eat a meal fit enough for the entire Magdalene Order. No matter how irate she might be, she'd never let him dwell in his own pathetic misery again, not if she could help it. However, it was extremely difficult for Chrono to resist the urge to try anyway when he knew his contract was literally sucking the life out of her.

He sighed heavily, oblivious to the barrage of screeches from his contractor. In fact, he seemed to unconsciously cut himself off from the eternal world, lost in solemn thoughts. Rosette... no matter how much she assured him that her shortened life wasn't his fault, his guilt refused to budge. In fact, he was almost certain that she'd never really understand the excruciating pain he experienced whenever he heard the clock ticking slowly, or when he was forced to open the seal and assume his true form. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another person he'd become so close to. Why did he have to feel this way? Why couldn't he have pushed her away when they had first met, four years ago, rather than be coaxed out of his despair by her innocence and optimism?

He knew exactly why. Even as he became aware that he was staring unblinkingly at Rosette, who was having difficulty restarting the faulty Ford, he knew exactly why he felt the way he did. Even as Rosette cursed and nearly kicked the steering wheel off in frustration, Chrono couldn't deny the deeper feelings that he had subtly developed for the hyperactive girl. Her energy, her lust for life, and her "never say die" attitude had literally saved him from the otherwise inevitable death of his soul. Her perspective on life changed the way he envisioned things, and opened his mind to many beautiful wonders of the world. But most of all, she never judged him, never criticised him for being what he was. Even though fierce demon blood pulsed through his unholy veins, he was never a target for racial discrimination as long as Rosette was around. In fact, he knew that in her mind, he was more human than demon anyhow. Perhaps that's why he experienced the compulsive need to protect her from harm, no matter how small or ridiculous. However, it was therefore extremely ironic that her greatest danger, her greatest threat to her well-being.. was him.

A loud splutter and a hoarse purring of the engine retrieved Chrono from his thoughts, as did a triumphant "Oh, yeah!" from the driver. He shook his head like an etcher-sketcher to clear himself of his ponderings, and concentrated on the landscape ahead. However, since they were still on the roads of New York, it was difficult to marvel at dull, mundane greyness of tall city buildings. He just didn't want to glance at his side, though, in case Rosette's dress was still damp enough to be revealing. He really didn't want any repercussions from making his contractor think he was a pervert. Worse yet, although he respected the old man, he really didn't feel like becoming a demon version of the lecherous side of the Elder. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

Once again, he'd become sidetracked, and this time the consequences weren't kind this time around. The 'junker' (as already dubbed by Rosette) suddenly locked up in the front right wheel and spun on its own (for a change), crashing harmless into a brick wall. The force of the impact sent the preoccupied demon colliding into the windscreen as the nun cursed obscenely and finally chucked the dislodged steering wheel out of her window. Somewhere a bird fell heavily onto gravel, but neither of the stranded occupants of the stalled vehicle had time to worry about that as much as the fact that they were without a means of transport. It was as if they were being punished for something, which Chrono found downright unfair. It was Rosette whom had broken seven of the convent's windows with her screeching, not him!

"Whatever just happened," Rosette half-groaned, half-growled as she grappled with her stubborn door, "it's your fault."

Chrono opened his mouth to protest, but a frustrated grunt, followed by an obscene karate cry and kick, which was then concluded by the clang of a door on concrete prevented any chance to defend himself. Instead, he was resigned to easing his own door open and stepping out onto the sidewalk. He then prudently decided to keep his distance from Rosette, who was positively fuming at the wreck of a car. And yet, the way she looked, with her fists clenched and her face twisted in an exaggerated scowl, brought a serene smile to the demon's child-like face.

Yes, despite her predictable (and unrivalled) anger spats, her reckless and her eternal, obstinate will, she was the woman he cherished.

She was _his _Rosette.

Even if she did just go out of her way to beat him to a pulp for no reason.


	3. Mutual Understandings

**Lord Cynic: **"Cheers!" (_looks around to find no one around_) "Okay, I'm sorry! I know it's been so long, but I lost my train of thought long ago. After getting up to volume 5 of the manga, my writing juices are pulsing again. And what better way to obey to the urges than to finally finish this. Yes, this is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this little three-chapter story, even if it was meant to be a one-shot. But, no one's here to listen to me, are they? Haha… oh well."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Chrno Crusade. Well, the rights to it. Oh, and I haven't seen the end of the manga. Shhhh!"

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three: Mutual Understandings**_

Rosette's tirade now expired, she and Chrono set off on the footpath, leaving yet another car casualty behind. However, in its place was a fresh, throbbing bump on the demon's noggin. It was undoubtedly the result of Rosette's frustration, and had the effect of transferring her irritable mood to Chrono. The latter trailed behind his contractor, a scowl plastered on his face and a hand nursing the swelling on his head. 

The rotten mood didn't last long, though. Akin to the blonde-haired nun, the violet-haired demon couldn't keep a grudge for long. The swelling had ceased to throb painfully, in any case. His head free of dulling pain, Chrono quickened his pace until he fell in stride with Rosette, and they walked side-by-side along the footpath. Thankfully, mercifully, Rosette's dress was dry enough to revoke its former see-through status, so Chrono could gaze at it (and her) without embarrassment – as long as he wasn't caught staring. However, upon glimpsing at Rosette's face, getting caught for ogling wasn't such an issue anymore.

To Chrono's dismay, Rosette's expression had become sombre and miserable. To witness her normally vivacious and boisterous persona overwhelmed by brief was a rare phenomenon, and one that Chrono had the exclusive knowledge of knowing its existence. However, for its scarcity, it was not something he cherished, not at all. Because the only time Rosette was ever despondent was when one person was on her mind – her long-lost brother.

If there was one other person Rosette would give her life for (Chrono's stomach clenched horribly), it was Joshua. That science-fiction-loving brother of hers was the reason why she had toiled so hard the past four years. The sickly apostle was her motive for risking life and limb fighting Chrono's wretched kinsmen. The aspiring explorer was the cause for Rosette constantly having her soul sucked away by her contract with Chrono the Sinner…

The contract. That life force-depleting, existence-exhausting contract. The demon averted his eyes to the ground, the crimson orbs drilling into the sidewalk with self-contempt. His hands clenched tightly into fists, and he almost dared himself to dig his claws into the vulnerable flesh, just to feel pain as no doubt Rosette felt each and every time the seal was broken. He knew, however, that nothing could compare to the physical strain of having one's soul gradually sapped, and he hated himself for causing that pain. Himself, and the infernal clock that not only symbolised his and Rosette's contract, but of which its slow ticking served as painful reminder of their limited time together. Time he wished he could return, but knew he couldn't. Just like –

_Magdalene…_

* * *

_Where are you, Joshua…_

Rosette's footsteps were brisk and deliberate, but her thoughts drifted off the path completely. She couldn't help it – without a vehicle to occupy and terrorise the roads with (it wasn't her fault!), or bloodthirsty demons to pulverise (where was the mission supposed to be taking place anyway?), she was unable to cram her mind with distracting thoughts of anything but _him_. It just seemed so long since they were forced from the Seventh Bell orphanage: she willingly accepted Father Remington's offer to take a place at the Magdalene Order, because Joshua had been taken away by…

Aion. Rosette gritted her teeth furiously. That despicable demon had the audacity to take away one of the two people most important in her life. For that, she hated every fibre of his inhuman being, from his white hair to the arrogant, superior tone of his voice. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and when Rosette joined the Order, she was determined to give Aion an icy reception when their paths crossed again. Not only her, but for Chrono.

Rosette opened ocean blue eyes she didn't know she'd closed to glance at her violet-haired partner. What she planned to be fleeting, though, unconsciously became prolonged with concern at his own wretched countenance. She expected him to be smiling casually, walking blissfully without a care in the world, having forgiven her for venting her fury out on him. What she got was a despondent, depressed aura emanating from the childlike demon, his footsteps, although the same as hers, evidently languid and heavy. She couldn't see his face, and wouldn't be able to without bending over and facing him directly, no doubt startling him and starting up a bunch of flustered excuses and alibis. No, it wouldn't do it all. Besides, she respected his privacy, and had told him she would always wait for him to confide in her. Even so, she wondered what made him tick (she forcefully ignored the soft sounds of impending doom originating from the pocket watch around her neck), his secrets, the traumas of his past that drove him to spend five decades (even longer than Sister Kate has been along, Rosette added) in an underground tomb just waiting to die. To "atone for his sins," Chrono had explained his half-century of isolation and desolation.

But just how much did Rosette really know about Chrono?

Rosette opened her mouth to speak, to shatter the uncommon, eerie silence. But when she tried to talk, her voice was suddenly lodged in her throat. What could she possibly say to someone she'd known for four years? And what if she asked something intrusive, or offensive, or otherwise inappropriate? She knew he'd always forgive her if she hit him out of anger, but this was different. Physical wounds heal much faster than emotional and psychological ones. She wouldn't be able to bear it if Chrno started ignoring her because she stuck her boot in her mouth. Because she… she…

"We're here," a soft voice interrupted her reflections.

In order to avoid looking at the voice's owner again, the blonde Sister laid her eyes on their destination. Said azure orbs initially widened with bewilderment, but immediately narrowed with rage. All her previous worries vanished in an instant and an enraged eruption.

"Where the hell is our assignment!"

* * *

_Sister Kate's briefing was blunt but no less devastating to Rosette and Chrono (the latter of which had only been permitted entry to hear the report). They were appropriately horrified by what they heard from the stern head nun._

_"__There have been reports of demons attacking children in a playground on the outskirts of New York. Logical reasons for the attacks are suitably few, as is the savage nature of the creatures." She avoided eye contact with Chrono after that statement, and him likewise. "However, we believe the vulnerability of the children makes them easier targets. Nonetheless, it is an appalling and cowardly tactic by the demons, so we need you to take care of the situation immediately. Dismissed."_

_Rosette and Chrono glanced at each other meaningfully, their eye contact saying everything as they stood up and departed.

* * *

_

Chrono watched as Rosette stomped into the playground with her arms flailing around wildly. He couldn't resist smiling at her energy, and was relieved that no matter how much damage he did to her, she wouldn't change her unorthodox ways. She would always be a gun-crazy, undiscriminating, rowdy food vacuum.

Unfortunately, that would equate to a blonde psycho who was about to blow the playground to smithereens. With a started gasp, Chrono rushed over to intervene as Rosette was jamming a Gospel into her Colt.

"Rosette, calm down!" he pleaded desperately, trying to tug the weapon of destruction away. While he was at it, he confiscated the gun from her as well. "Look, maybe it was a mistake."

"Mistake, my eye!" Rosette seethed, resigned to balling her hands into fists by her sides. That is, until she used those fists to noogie Chrono's head in infuriation. "She did this on purpose, that fossilised old hag!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Sister Kate sneezed into her cup of tea, sending it splashing onto her habit. She wiped off as much as she could, an anger vein pulsing on her forehead. Father Remington watched with a familiar expression of amusement that the senior Sister did not take kindly to.

"Looks like someone's talking about you," the blonde priest commented as Sister Kate agitatedly set her teacup onto its saucer.

"Three guesses as to who, and in what way," Sister Kate responded, glaring at the smiling Father Remington.

"Well, you did kind of send the pair off on a wild goose chase," the Father reasoned. Sister Kate's expression softened unexpectedly.

"I had to," she explained. "That girl works herself too hard. Even if her intentions do end up doing more harm than good." Her left eye twitched behind her glasses, but she paid it no heed. "I know I'm harsh on her, but that's because she's impulsive and impatient to move. She needs to settle down once in a while."

"And that's why you sent her away to give her and Chrono quiet time together?" Somehow, that was more rhetoric than questioning.

"Well, that was the theory." The head nun poured herself a fresh cup of tea. Suddenly, another sneeze blasted the contents of the cup all over her habit again. "ROSETTE!"

* * *

Chrono had finally placated Rosette, and they each took a seat on the swings. Chrono's head had sprouted new bumps, courtesy of Rosette's noogie assault. However, they were the furthest things from his mind as he drifted idly on the swinging apparatus.

Finally, he initialised the conversation with the blonde nun swaying beside him.

"Are you okay?" the demon asked tentatively, wondering if he should make eye contact. Decided not to, not just yet.

"Huh?" Rosette looked at him strangely. "Everything's jake. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, nothing." The reply came in too hasty to be casual, however, and Rosette pounced on it.

"Oh nothing, my foot." She ceased her idle swinging and forced him to make direct eye contact with her. "C'mon, spill it. What's bothering you?"

Chrono blushed lightly under her interrogating stare, before swallowing his mild embarrassment. He rose from his swing and gazed up at the darkening sky. A remorseful smile spread across his face as he considered his choice of words.

"Rosette," he began tentatively, "how do you feel about our contract?"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Rosette asked incredulously. Her hands, however, unconsciously wrapped around the time-dictating device around her neck.

Chrono swallowed hard but decided to take the plunge.

"Do you regret making the contract?"

He could practically feel Rosette's gaze burning into him like holy water as he turned back around to face her. Impulsively, he covered his head with his hands to protect himself from Rosette's inevitable wrath – but it never eventuated. Instead, he turned around to see her give him a forlorn look so uncharacteristic of her. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by piercing words from his human contractor.

"Let me ask you something." Rosette abandoned her swing and approached him slowly. "Do you regret leaving the tomb?"

"Wha-?"

"Well, do you?"  
Chrono held eye contact with Rosette, matching her inquisitive gaze with one of ancient wisdom. One he hadn't used since four years ago. Eventually, he pulled away to stare at the sky again. His body posture was slightly weak, suggesting a weight on his shoulders, but straightened after a light sigh.

"At first I did. I kept thinking, 'who are these children? Why do they disturb me? Why do they prevent me from my just punishment?' I was angry at how much energy you and Joshua had. To me, it was as if you were mocking my weakened state."

Chrono could sense Rosette attempting to interrupt, but was grateful for her cooperative silence. Now that he was forced to explain his feelings, he knew he had to get everything out in the open at once.

"I came to realise it wasn't anger I felt, but envy. I was envious of your youthful happiness and childish ignorance to the world I had seen and come to expect after being reawakened. But you, you and Joshua, both, made me realise everything I had once forgotten." Pause. Consideration. " No, not forgotten. I'd never forgotten anything, I just pretended everything I had learned didn't matter anymore." Chrono turned around to give Rosette a warm, half-lidded smile. "That is, until you opened my eyes to the joys of this world yet. I don't regret leaving the tomb. If I hadn't, I would have continued to neglect the things right in front of me, or I would never have met the people I would end up cherishing most."

His smile discreetly grew in width at the pink tinge on Rosette's cheeks. However, she soon returned his gesture with a cunning grin, and before he knew what was coming, pinched his cheeks flippantly.

"Well, I knew exactly what I was doing when I made the contract with you," she retorted. "And I still mean what I said back then – when we rescue Joshua, let's go exploring. The three of us, together." Chrono's expression dropped, and he felt Rosette release him. The relief didn't last long though, because she lightly rapped him on the head. "Hey, don't look like that."

However, the devil was silent. Rosette sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look," she began, "I know you hate releasing the seal and sucking my soul. But this was my decision. I wanted to do this. If we hadn't, there was no way we'd have come as far as we have. Besides, this contract has brought us closer." Her pride caused her to blush hotly at her next words. "It's… made us one… kind of…"

Chrono laughed, providing relief for both demon and human. A grin crossed his features as he scanned the playground, taking in its innocence and freedom. Rosette followed his crimson eyes and smirked, something he noticed immediately.

"We're not going back yet, are we?" he asked rhetorically.

"Nope." Rosette laughed nervously. "I'm not willing to let the old hooded bat know I've trashed another car just yet."

Chrono laughed again, deciding not to remind Rosette a hood was part of her habit uniform as well.

* * *

Sneeze. Clatter. Splash.

"ROSETTE!"

**_The End_**


End file.
